Zapatos de Ballet
by PaolaPacheco1996
Summary: Sam es una bailarina profecional pero, su vida no siempre fue como todos creen el camino hacia la fama le a costado bastante pero ha logrado sobresalir y ser una de las mejores bailarinas junto con Carly su mejor amiga y casi hermana pesimo sumari


Zapatos de Ballet

Carta a Ballet Wall (escuela de Ballet)  
>Ballet Wall.<br>Mi nombre es Samantha Puckett, tengo 8 años, mi familia y yo, vivimos en un refugio, pero, aunque sea así, desde que tengo 6 años, mi sueño, ha sido ser bailarina de ballet, se que tal vez no llegue a suceder, ya que somos muy pobres, pero, me encantaría poder realizar mi sueño, y sacar adelante a mi hermana y a mi madre, ya que mi hermana está muy enferma, y mi madre, hace todo lo posible por sacarnos adelante. Sé que recientemente han anunciado, que darán becas, y, yo quisiera hacer la audición, para saber, si tengo madera de bailarina de ballet.  
>Agradezco de antemano que lean esta carta<br>ATT: Samantha Puckett  
>(Na si, escribiendo cartas, no soy buena, pero, debe sonar de niña de 8… aun así, no creo que parezca lo que quiero que sea)  
>Bien, ya me conocen, soy Samantha Puckett, pero, no me gusta que me digan Samantha, ni tampoco Sammy, ya es, muy de niña, ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que estoy creciendo? Me gusta que me digan Sam, bueno, ya saben, mi sueño, es ser bailarina de ballet, por dos razones, me encanta el ballet, cuando voy para la escuela, con mi hermana gemela Melanie, me entretengo mirando las vitrinas que tienen zapatillas de ballet, o tutus, también, ¡hay me encanta! Y por esa razón, siempre llegamos tarde Melanie y yo. Bueno, se preguntaran, por que escribí una carta a una escuela de ballet, pues bueno, como me encanta el ballet, y mi mama cuando era pequeña, estudio en un colegio, en donde enseñaban ballet, me enseño algunas posturas, y puedo manejarlo, así que mañana, voy a ir a la oficina de correos para que lleven la carta, estoy tan nerviosa…<br>AL DIA SIGUIENTE.  
>-¡Mamaaaaa vamos, tenemos que ir a la oficina de correos!-<br>-Ya voy Sammy- hay como odio que me digan asi!  
>-Agg, te he dicho que no me gusta que me digan asi-<br>-Pero hija, es el diminutivo de tu nombre-  
>-Hay esta bn, vamos, vamos rápido-<br>Y ENTONCES, LA MAMA DE SAM, Y SAM, FUERON A LA OFICINA DE CORREOS, Y ENVIARON LA CARTA.  
>EN ALGUN LUGAR DE SEATTLE, ESPECIFICAMENTE BALLET WALL, LA DIRECTORA RECIBE LA CARTA.<br>-Señorita, hemos recibido algo más-  
>-Ponla con los otros papeles que llegan-<br>-Señorita, es una carta de una niña-  
>-Haber, déjame verla-<br>Ballet Wall.  
>Mi nombre es Samantha Puckett, tengo 8 años, mi familia y yo, vivimos en un refugio, pero, aunque sea así, desde que tengo 6 años, mi sueño, ha sido ser bailarina de ballet, se que tal vez no llegue a suceder, ya que somos muy pobres, pero, me encantaría poder realizar mi sueño, y sacar adelante a mi hermana y a mi madre, ya que mi hermana está muy enferma, y mi madre, hace todo lo posible por sacarnos adelante. Sé que recientemente han anunciado, que darán becas, y, yo quisiera hacer la audición, para saber, si tengo madera de bailarina de ballet.<br>Agradezco de antemano que lean esta carta  
>ATT: Samantha Puckett<br>-Es cierto, tenemos que hacer las audiciones, mmmm me parece que esta niña, está muy interesada, bueno, le responderé la carta-  
>Querida Samantha<br>Te escribo esta carta, para informarte, que pronto haremos las audiciones, y ya que quieres presentarte, te diré la dirección, Kra 45 Nº 20-32, espero, que te presentes, y logres pasar la audición.  
>ATT: Ballet Wall<br>-Por favor, mándesela a la señorita Puckett-  
>-Si señora-<br>UNOS DIAS MÁS TARDE  
>-¡Mamá llego una carta!- Exclamó Melanie –Es de Ballet Wall-<br>-Dámela, dámela, es para mí-  
>-¿Como se dice Sammy?-<br>-¬¬ Por favooor-  
>-Así está bien, ¿qué dice?-<br>-Dice… ¡me dice la dirección de las audiciones! Ahhhhhh ¡me voy a ensayar!-  
>SAM SE LA PASÓ ENSAYANDO TODAS LAS SEMANAS RESTANTES PARA PODER SER LA MEJOR Y LOGRAR QUEDAR COMO BECADA<br>-Mamá, llévame a Ballet Wall, ya estoy lista-  
>-Ya voy Sam, las hijas de hoy en día, intentan mandar a los padres-<br>-Mamá muévete-  
>-¡Sam!-<br>-Lo siento-  
>-Bien, vámonos-<br>-Por fin-  
>SAM Y PAM, COGEN UN TAXI Y SE DIRIGEN A BALLET WALL A HACER LA AUDICION<p> 


End file.
